The present invention relates to an input device for use with a display unit such for example as a CRT (cathode-ray tube) used as a computer terminal, and more particularly to a stylus-type input device for detecting a position in which a panel surface is depressed by a stylus.
There is known an input device composed of an upper electrode disposed on a surface of an insulating sheet and a lower electrode disposed on a surface of an insulating base, the upper and lower electrodes being disposed in confronting relation with insulating projections interposed therebetween. In such an input device, the upper electrode has a plurality of terminal leads extending in X- and Y-axis directions and connected to diodes for determining the directions of currents flowing through the terminal leads. When a certain voltage is applied between mutually confronting terminal leads and a stylus is pressed against the insulating sheet at a certain position, the upper electrode is depressed downwardly into contact with the lower electrode. The potential in the X- and Y-axis directions at the depressed position is then detected such that the depressed position can be recognized as X and Y coordinates. The diodes have conventionally been mounted on a block board different from a printed-circuit board disposed in confronting relation to the lower surface of the insulating base, the diodes being connected by connectors or the like to the printed-circuit board. Therefore, the wiring resistance between the terminal leads and the diodes is increased, and the number of connectors used is also increased, resulting in a greater cost.